


Just The Two Of Us

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Agrabah, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Magic Carpet Ride, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora and Kairi are reunited again after being apart and head to Agrabah where they learn Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married. The two are invited of course and enjoy dancing as well as a magic carpet ride together. Sora x Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Kudos: 10





	Just The Two Of Us

Sora and Kairi landed in the desert just outside of Agrabah.   
  
"Woah... was not expecting sand." Kairi commented as she stood up. Sora chuckled.  
  
"Yeah... reminds you of the island, huh?"  
  
Kairi smiled. "A little."  
  
Sora stood up as well, brushing excess sand from his pants and shaking some from his shoes.

"Let's head into town."

xxxxx

The pair went straight for Aladdin's house, Sora lifting Kairi up on his shoulder to help her in going up the wooden pillar that acted as a doorway. He followed after she'd gone up. To their surprise, Aladdin was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he's at the palace..." Sora cooed softly.

"He's a prince?" Kairi asked curiously.

"No... but he is in love with a princess. So he will be eventually."

The redhead clasped her hands to her chest, smiling as she sighed lovingly.

"That's so sweet."

Sora could feel himself smiling as his heartbeat quickened staring at her. Kairi was a princess... and he was absolutely in love with her little did she know.

"So, to the palace?" Kairi's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Sora nodded, letting her go down the wooden pillar first.

"Aladdin!" Sora called out as he and Kairi entered the palace gates and stood in the courtyard.

"Sora! You're back!" The raven haired man ran over excitedly, embracing Sora briefly.

Abu who was resting on Aladdin's shoulder hopped onto Sora's, happily making animal noises.

"It's good to be back." Sora responded grinning.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Aladdin." He extended his tanned hand and shook Kairi's politely.

"Kairi. Nice to meet you." She said with a friendly giggle.

"So, what's new?" Sora asked. Aladdin chuckled.

"It's funny you ask... because I'm getting married tonight."

"What? That's amazing, congratulations!" Sora's smile widened as he said this.

"Yeah, congrats." Kairi added, her hands pressed together against her heart as she spoke.

"Thanks, guys... it means a lot." Aladdin scratched the back of his head as Abu hopped from Sora's shoulder back onto his.

"You know... if you guys aren't in a rush to leave or anything... Jasmine and I would love to have you."

"Really?" Kairi asked happily.

"Yeah. So what do you say?"

"Count us in!" Sora confirmed.

xxxxxx

After the ceremony , Sora and Kairi met at the table full of food and refreshments, gazing at one another in awe as they had changed into nicer clothes for the wedding. 

Sora was dressed in an elegant white duster with short, wide sleeves with beaded embroidery, a rose gold wide belt, matching white pants, and white pointed flats. He was wearing nothing under the duster, so a slight peek of Sora's toned chest could be seen. 

Meanwhile, Kairi was wearing a light pink bustier which was decorated beautifully with white pearls and beading all over it, even on the straps. The bustier was cropped, so it showed more of her slender belly than she was used to unless she was at the beach. Her matching pants were light pink, flowly, and also donned gorgeous pearls and beading along the fabric and on her feet were white flats. Kairi's straight red hair for the first time in her life was curled loosely thanks to Jasmine's kind offer. 

"You look so nice." Kairi complimented. Sora smiled, chuckling. 

"Thanks. You look... really nice too." The brunette scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"Sora! Kairi!" Aladdin's voice chimed from their left. 

"There he is! Prince Aladdin of Agrabah." Sora bowed as did Kairi before the raven haired man. 

Aladdin laughed lightly. "Aww you guys... thank you. I'm so glad you two could be a part of all this."

"Us too." Kairi agreed as she and Sora straightened back up.

"So... before you guys get into the food, you should give the magic carpet a try. Trust me, you don't wanna go after you've eaten. Motion sickness is not fun."

"Magic carpet?" The redhead curiously repeated.

Sora smiled as his orbs locked with hers. "You're gonna love it, Kairi. Trust me."

"... Let's go. " She said softly, extending her hand for him to take.

Jasmine walked up to Aladdin, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello, my prince." She greeted. He chuckled.

"Gonna have to get used to that."

"Where are those two headed off to?" She asked curiously.

"Gonna take the magic carpet for a spin."

"How... romantic." Jasmine complimented before leaning in to capture Aladdin's lips in a kiss as he pulled her closer to him. 

xxxxxx

As the magic carpet took off into the night sky, Kairi instinctively grabbed onto Sora. The brunette could feel heat rising to his cheeks not just at her sudden touch, but as he realized that her fingers were brushing against the little bit of his chest that was exposed under his fancy duster. 

"Y-you alright, Kairi?" Sora choked out nervously. 

Kairi nodded against him, loosening her grip on him and shifting her hands so that they rested on the fabric of his duster instead of his skin. Though he could not see it, she too was blushing feverishly for the same reasons he was.

"This is... soo beautiful." She commented as they flew over Agrabah. 

Sora smiled.

"I'm glad you got to see this, Kairi... it's like you said... "

"Hmm?" She asked curiously.

"Let's take the raft and go... just the two of us." He repeated her words from what seemed like many years ago, though truthfully it had only been a few years since she'd uttered those words on their island before their lives changed forever.

She let out a brief, soft laugh. "... I can't believe you remember that. After all this time."

"Of course I do... you're important to me, Kairi."

There was a lingering silence in the air after he'd said this, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken as he realized what he said to her. Kairi tightened her grip on him slightly, letting her head rest against his back, closing her eyes though he could not see it as he faced forward to ensure they wouldn't crash into anything.

"You're important to me, too, you lazy bum." 

"Huh?" 

Kairi giggled. "I'm saying I feel the same way... about you."

Sora could feel himself blushing all over again, that familiar heat radiating up from his neck to his cheeks, and could not stop smiling for the life of him as her words played back in his head.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"You know you owe me a dance when we get back, right?"

The redhead chortled. 

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

xxxxxx

When the two returned to the palace with the magic carpet, the two wasted no time going back to the reception hall where they could see Aladdin and Jasmine dancing slowly together amongst other wedding guests. 

Sora held out his hand to Kairi.

"Will you dance with me?"

She smiled, nodding her head. 

"Of course I will."

He took her hand, and his other hand rested on her waist while hers cradled his shoulder as they began to move slowly to the music. As they spun around, their eyes never left the others, not even for a moment, seemingly entranced by each other. 

"When I said you look nice earlier... that was such an understatement." Sora said bashfully. 

"... What do you mean?" Her tone was curious.

"You look... so beautiful, Kairi. This is honestly the most beautiful you've ever been... and that's not to say you don't look beautiful every day, but it's ju-"

She cut him off, her delicate palm reaching up to cover his lips as they stopped dancing for a moment. She shook her head, grinning.

"Oh, Sora... you're so sweet. You know that?"

She removed her hand from his lips and she couldn't help but notice his cheeks had gone red as a smile began to tug at his lips.

"... Would you like to keep dancing?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded eagerly, extending his hand for her to take which she accepted as the two of them resumed dancing for hours though it really felt like minutes to them now that they were together again after being apart for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aladdin is actually my favorite movie, so I'm surprised I didn't do a Sora x Kairi Agrabah short sooner lol. But here you go! I hope you enjoyed and all kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated as always.
> 
> \- Angie


End file.
